A Força do Amor
by ChunLi Weasley Malfoy
Summary: A guerra, no passado, separou os dois. Mas um reencontro durante uma batalha, na mesma guerra, pode unilos novamente. SHORTFIC DG! LEIAM E COMENTEM! PLEASE!


**Capítulo Único - A Força do Amor.**

Frio. Ela olhava em volta cautelosa. Esgueirava-se por entre corpos e escombros no Beco Diagonal. Lembrou-se do lugar como um dia ela o viu: cheio de vida, de pessoas sorrindo e fazendo compras, se divertindo, famílias inteiras compartilhando a paz. E agora só o que via ao seu redor era a morte. Como ela odiava aquela guerra estúpida. E, acima de tudo, odiava Voldemort. Ele era o culpado de tudo. De ela estar em meio a todo esse sofrimento, lutando junto com a Ordem pela paz no mundo mágico, e por tê-lo afastado do lado dela. Ele. Só ele conseguiu tirar Harry da cabeça e do coração dela. E para que? Para no fim terem que se separar e lutar de lados opostos.

Ela balançou a cabeça. Tinha que afastar todo pensamento que pudesse tirar sua atenção. Segurou sua varinha com mais força, lembrando-se que por um pequeno descuido, sua companheira de ronda havia morrido. Meredith Brooks era seu nome.

Um grande grupo da Ordem juntamente com os Aurores vieram ao Beco Diagonal verificar se era verdadeira a informação que receberam sobre uma reunião em uma das lojas abandonadas. Separaram-se em duplas para verificar as ruas e outras lojas e se encontrariam nos fundos do local indicado para entrarem todos de uma vez. Usariam o elemento surpresa para ter vantagem.

Mas, num dos becos, ela e Meredith foram atacadas. Ela foi rápida e conseguiu se proteger, mas a companheira morreu. E, como numa guerra quem não mata morre, ela matou o Comensal que as atacou. Estava cansada de ter que levar o peso de tantas mortes nas costas, mas preferia isso à não ter sequer costas para carregar culpas.

Perto do local indicado pelo informante, ela foi puxada para um beco por braços fortes. Não teve como reagir. O Comensal que a pegou parecia ter surgido do nada, a agarrou por trás, imobilizando-a devido à sua força. Rapidamente o homem tomou sua varinha, soltou-a, deu um passo atrás e lançou um _Imobilus_ nela. Pronto. Era o fim. Estava paralisada, tentando olhar pelo canto do olho o homem que ia lentamente fazendo a volta e parava à frente dela. O beco estava escuro e nenhum dos dois via o rosto do outro.

Ele falou _Lumus_ e uma luz forte somente para iluminar o rosto de ambos revelou algo que eles não esperavam.

- Gina...

- Draco...

Os dois falaram ao mesmo tempo, segundos antes dele lançar um _Finite_ _Incantatem_ nela. Há quatro anos que não se viam. Desde que ele se formou e se transformou em Comensal da Morte. Um ano depois Gina se formou e dois anos mais tarde conseguiu que seus pais permitissem sua entrada para a Ordem da Fênix. Participava das missões há um ano, mas nunca havia encontrado com Draco.

Uma saudade e uma vontade insana tomou conta dos dois e, antes que pudessem se dar conta de algo, estavam se abraçando. Os corações descompassados e os pensamentos a mil. Mas logo se separaram. Gina deu um passo atrás e abriu os braços. O cheiro dele a entorpecia e ela precisava pensar em como sair dali, os outros a esperavam.

- Se vai me matar, vai logo com isso - ela falou séria, encarando-o nos olhos.

Sabia que apesar dele ser um Comensal, não faria mal nenhum a ela. Ele levantou a varinha e encostou na garganta dela. Foi descendo a varinha pelo colo de Gina e parou entre os seios dela, acompanhando o trajeto da ponta da varinha com os olhos. Depois voltou seus olhos azuis para os dela.

- Você sabe que eu nunca seria capaz de te machucar, ruiva - disse e abaixou a varinha.

- Você já machucou antes - ela não conseguiu impedir que as palavras escapassem de sua boca.

- Eu não tinha escolha - passou a mão livre pelos cabelos.

- Como não? - ela perguntou nervosa - Eu me lembro muito bem que foi você que escolheu esse caminho - falou com certa amargura na voz.

- É, você tem razão! Eu tinha duas ótimas opções: ficar com você e eles te matarem, ou me tornar Comensal e você viver.

Ela o olhou pasma. Nunca soube disso. Todos esses anos ela teve a certeza que ele escolheu ser Comensal porque quis. Que ele havia escolhido o lado com que ele mais se identificava. Mas nunca que ele não teve escolha. Ou melhor, que ele teve que escolher entre a vida dela ou o amor deles.

- Não acredito! - ela sorriu nervosa dando de ombros.

- E nisso? Você acredita? Você se lembra disso? - ele levantou a camisa e ela viu em seu abdômen uma cicatriz. Se ela se lembrava? Como poderia esquecer?

**Flashback**

Ela pensou que fosse perdê-lo aquele dia, quando ele chegou com um corte profundo e bastante inflamado e ardendo em febre após um fim de semana que foi passar em casa. Lucius havia chamado-o em casa com urgência, e Draco conseguiu permissão para passar o fim de semana todo por lá. No domingo à noite ele voltou naquele estado. Foi direto para a sala onde se encontrava com Gina e enviou um bilhete para ela através de um elfo. Chegando à sala, ela quase gritou ao vê-lo deitado no chão, segurando a barriga, onde se podia ver a mancha de sangue na camisa, e delirando pela febre muito alta.

- Draco! Merlim! O que houve com você? - ela perguntava entre lágrimas desesperadas enquanto levantava a camisa dele para olhar. Ficou sem reação por um instante - Eu...eu...vou chamar...a...Madame Pomfrey...me espere aqui - falou num fio de voz e completamente assustada.

- Não... - ele segurou sua mão - Ninguém pode saber disso...me ajuda...

- Como? Só sei feitiços simples! - no nervosismo se esqueceu de um feitiço simples, mas poderoso: _Curare_. E num estalo essa lembrança voltou.

Ela apontou a varinha para o abdômen dele e disse o feitiço. O corte se fechou imediatamente, mas a febre de Draco não se foi. Ela o deixou e foi até a enfermaria. Entrou escondida e roubou uma poção antiinflamatória e antitérmica para Draco. E assim ela passou aquela noite toda cuidando dele, que só teve alguma melhora pela manhã.

**Fim do Flashback**

Ela o olhou receosa. Não sabia o que fazer. Seu coração mandava que ela confiasse, mas sua razão a lembrava que ele era um Comensal da Morte. Sorriu nervosa diante de sua indecisão. Só ele fazia isso com ela, e ele sabia. Encarava-a com firmeza. Sabia da luta interna que ela travava consigo mesma.

- É claro que me lembro! O que quer dizer com isso? - falou séria, tentando se controlar.

- Isso foi o que meu pai fez assim que eu pisei em casa aquele fim de semana. E não deixou que ninguém, nem mesmo eu, cuidasse do ferimento por todo o fim de semana. Trancou-me acorrentado em meu quarto e me deixou sem comida para me enfraquecer mais. Só permitiu que me dessem água, que ele mesmo inspecionava para ver se não havia nenhuma poção ou elixir que me ajudasse. - ele falou tudo com amargura e os olhos desfocados, se lembrando do ocorrido.

Gina ouvia a tudo horrorizada. Como um pai poderia fazer isso a um filho? Mas se lembrou do que Lucius era capaz e se aproximou de Draco, que ainda mantinha a blusa levantada e o olhar perdido. Passou suavemente a ponta dos dedos pela cicatriz e seu toque o fez acordar. Ele se afastou, abaixou a blusa e voltou a encará-la. Lágrimas silenciosas cortavam o rosto dela e ele quis abraçá-la, mas sabia que era melhor não.

- Por que você nunca me contou? - ela perguntou num fio de voz.

- Porque eu sabia que você preferiria morrer lutando pelo nosso amor, e eu nunca permitiria que nenhum mal acontecesse a você.

- E por que você está me contando isso agora? - perguntou desconfiada quando um pensamento surgiu em sua cabeça: poderia ser uma armação.

Afinal, ele era um dos mais procurados e perigosos Comensais, apesar de nunca o terem visto em batalha, ele agia na surdina. Suas vítimas não viviam para contarem quem as matou. Mas sabiam a importância dele entre os Comensais e sua inteligência incomparável. Ele só deu uma risada.

- Sempre desconfiada! Mas você está certa. Tem que preservar sua vida. É o mais importante - deu uma pausa observando-a, tentando gravar cada detalhe dela na mente - Vá embora. - falou sério.

- Como? - perguntou confusa.

- Vá embora. Você não faz idéia de quantos Comensais há naquela reunião. E suas baixas foram consideráveis.

- O que você está dizendo? Você não tem como saber quantos somos e nem nossas baixas! Aliás, como você sabe o que vamos fazer?

- Você acha?

- Eu tenho certeza! E diga logo, quem é o traidor que entregou nossos planos para você?

- Não foi ninguém. Só observe e não tenha medo. Vou te mostrar como sei de tudo isso.

Ele tirou os sapatos, a camisa e ficou só de calça. _"Se controle, Ginevra! Ele é o inimigo!...Nossa! Como ele conseguiu ficar mais gostoso do que já era na época do colégio!"_ - ela pensava e tentava se repreender ao mesmo tempo. Ele a olhou uma última vez antes de abaixar a cabeça e fechar os olhos. Abriu os braços e deles começaram a surgir penas negras, ao mesmo tempo em que se envergavam. Todo seu corpo começou a mudar até que ele se transformou num lindo falcão, todo negro e com olhos azuis. Ele levantou vôo e deu duas voltas em volta de Gina antes de parar batendo as asas, pairando no ar, na frente dela, encarando-a. Ela estava perplexa. Ele pousou e voltou à sua forma humana. Vestiu sua camisa, calçou seus sapatos e parou novamente na frente dela.

- Agora você acredita?

- Mas...como...eu não entendo... - ela nem conseguia formular uma frase, de tão nervosa que estava.

- Eu sou um animago. Mas só três pessoas sabem, além de mim. Bom, agora são quatro, com você. Por isso que sou tão importante para o Lord - ela recomeçou a chorar e ele não entendeu - O que foi?

- O Lord! Se um dia você não quis segui-lo, hoje não há dúvida que você o faz porque quer! - falou com raiva.

- Eu aprendi a aceitar meu destino. Só isso.

- Achei que seu destino fosse eu.

- Não posso machucá-la. Não posso deixar que a machuquem. Porque eu posso suportar tudo, menos a sua morte.

- Pois é isso que o seu _Lord_ fará na primeira oportunidade que tiver!

- Eu nunca deixaria. Eu daria minha vida por você.

Aproximou-se mais dela, colando os corpos, colocou as mãos em sua cintura e a beijou como a quatro anos atrás, como nunca mais beijou mulher alguma. Ela segurou a nuca dele com as mãos e sentiu lágrimas cortarem seu rosto enquanto correspondia ao beijo. Terminaram o beijo, mas não se afastaram. Ele encostou sua testa na dela, mantendo os olhos fechados.

- Por favor, vá embora. Não fique mais aqui. Por favor. - ele pediu num sussurro suplicante e ela sentiu um aperto no peito e o coração falhar uma batida.

- Não posso. - falou com a voz embargada e se afastou dele, que manteve os olhos fechados para não vê-la ir embora - Adeus, Draco. Eu te amo .- e aparatou no local de encontro.

Draco apertou os olhos para conter as lágrimas e levantou a cabeça. Ficou assim por um tempo e depois abriu os olhos. O céu estava nublado e não se via uma estrela sequer. Abaixou a cabeça e encarou o chão. _"Está na hora"_ - ele pensou e aparatou no segundo andar da loja onde estava acontecendo a reunião. O lugar estava vazio e bagunçado. Ele respirou fundo e desceu lentamente para o andar de baixo, onde todos se encontravam.

Ao chegar ao pé da escada todos abriram espaço para ele passar. Traçou uma linha reta até Voldemort, se abaixou apoiando um joelho no chão e abaixou a cabeça frente à ele.

- E então, Draco? Qual a situação? - Voldemort perguntou calmamente.

- Há Aurores e integrantes da Ordem por toda parte, mestre. Seu número está consideravelmente reduzido devido à nossas emboscadas, mas vão atacar assim mesmo.

- Excelente! - seus olhos vermelhos brilharam de satisfação - Mais uma vez você me orgulhou, Draco. É o melhor de meus Comensais, o mais fiel e o mais inteligente.

- Obrigado, mestre. Mas só cumpro com minhas ordens.

- Sim, eu sei. E o faz muito bem. Já pode ir se quiser. Já cumpriu sua missão por hoje. Pode se poupar para a próxima missão.

- Não, hoje eu quero ficar - Voldemort o olhou desconfiado, mas Draco permanecia com a cabeça baixa, evitando o contato visual.

- Por que esse súbito interesse por essa batalha? Você nunca quis participar dos confrontos com todos. Sempre agiu sozinho e na surdina, sem deixar testemunhas de suas ações.

- Cansei de me esconder. Quero que todos saibam que sirvo à você, mestre.

- Tem certeza? - Voldemort perguntou ainda desconfiado.

- Absoluta, mestre.

- Então vá se preparar para o combate. E espero que este seja o último. Quero acabar logo com Potter.

Draco se levantou e parou sozinho em um canto, concentrando-se e pensando em Gina.

Gina desaparatou dentre os outros membros da Ordem e Aurores atrás da loja que iam invadir dando um susto em alguns, que ergueram suas varinhas, mas logo as abaixaram novamente. Ela se apressou para perto de Harry, Rony e Mione.

- Harry! Eles sabem que estamos aqui! - ela falou ofegante.

- Como? O que você está dizendo, Gina? - Harry perguntou meio surpreso e não acreditando.

- Os Comensais! Voldemort! Eles sabem que estamos aqui e vamos invadir!

- De onde você tirou isso? - Mione perguntou.

- Eu consegui arrancar de um deles - Gina respondeu corando um pouco.

- De quem? Como você fez isso? - Mione perguntou desconfiada.

- Ahm...bom... - Gina não sabia o que dizer, não podia falar que se encontrou com Draco e que ela o deixou vivo - Ah! Isso não importa! O que importa é que estamos em menor número e que eles sabem que estamos aqui.

- Tudo bem - Harry falou sério - Confio em você, Gina. Mas não podemos desistir. Temos que prosseguir. O que vamos fazer é entrar por vários lugares simultaneamente. Ainda tentar usar um pouco o elemento surpresa. Pelo menos por alguns aspectos.

Assim Harry separou os grupos e deu as instruções. Todos se posicionaram e invadiram o local ao sinal de Harry.

Draco estava perdido em pensamentos quando a loja foi invadida. Feitiços e maldições ricocheteavam por todos os lados e corpos inertes caíam em massa pelo chão. Confusão, desespero, caos. Esse era o cenário dentro da loja. Ambos os lados estavam tendo muitas perdas. E, apesar de serem em menor número, os Aurores e membros da Ordem estavam levando a melhor.

Draco nem se importava com quem estava em seu caminho. Procurava Gina como louco. Só pensava em se salvar, achá-la e tirá-los de lá. E então ele a viu. Estava lutando com um Comensal, e não percebeu que outro apontava a varinha para suas costas. Draco não conseguiria acertá-lo devido à quantidade de pessoas na frente, então fez o que podia. Correu e se jogou na frente dela, recebendo o _Crucio_ que seria para ela bem no meio do peito, caindo imediatamente no chão gritando e se contorcendo de dor.

O coração de Gina congelou quando ela ouviu um grito atrás dela, na voz de Draco. Estuporou o Comensal à sua frente e se virou. Viu Draco caído, sendo torturado, e gritou "_Não_!", ao mesmo tempo que uma aura de poder começou a emanar do corpo dela, formando um escudo protetor envolta dela e de Draco, fazendo com que o Comensal fosse arremessado para longe desmaiado e o Crucio fosse cessado. Ela se abaixou chorando e o abraçou, aparatando com ele em seu apartamento.

Desaparatou no quarto dela e o deitou ainda desacordado em sua cama. Lançou um _Enervate_ nele e ele acordou assustado e dolorido, olhando para os lados sem entender nada e voltando a deitar.

- O que aconteceu? Onde estamos? - Draco perguntou tentando se sentar novamente fazendo caretas de dor.

- Calma - Gina falou segurando-o pelos ombros, impedindo-o de se levantar - Estamos no meu apartamento.

- Como! - perguntou nervoso - Merlim! Você é louca? Seus irmãos vão me matar quando me virem!

- Ei! Dá para ficar quieto? - ela falou alto e ele a olhou surpreso - Eu disse que estamos no meu apartamento, não n'A Toca. Eu moro sozinha faz um tempo - completou calmamente.

- E seus pais deixaram? - perguntou erguendo uma sobrancelha.

- E quem disse que eles precisam deixar? - sorriu marota piscando um olho.

- Hum...você mudou muito desde aquela época...

O sorriso no rosto de Gina sumiu ao se lembrar do passado e um pensamento passou por sua cabeça como um raio: deixara todos lutando sozinhos naquela loja! Seu semblante mudou para um que misturava preocupação e desespero. Draco pareceu adivinhar os pensamentos dela e segurou forte em sua mão.

- Se você voltar para lá, eu vou com você - ele disse firme.

- Draco! Estão todos lá! Lutando contra Voldemort! Minha família está lá! Eu preciso ir! - falou desesperada.

- Eu não disse para você não ir. Mas eu não vou deixar você ir sozinha para se arriscar.

Até esse momento ela se mantinha encarando-o nos olhos ferozmente, como se gritasse "_Me_ _solta_!" com esse olhar. Mas ao ouvi-lo abaixou a cabeça, voltando a falar num fio de voz.

- Você não está bem, não pode voltar. Não insista.

- Mas eu te amo - ela levantou a cabeça e encarou-o surpresa, então ele continuou - Nunca suportaria te perder. Se você for, eu vou. Eu preciso de você...

E o que parecia impossível aos olhos de Gina aconteceu. Uma lágrima rolou dos olhos de Draco. Naquele momento Gina teve que fazer a escolha mais difícil de sua vida, entre sua família e amigos, ou seu amor. Ela encarou Draco por um tempo, mergulhando na imensidão da alma dele através de seus olhos azuis e se deu conta que sua alma já não lhe pertencia mais, pois também não poderia viver sem ele. Então ela deixou-se perder no amor de Draco, deitando a seu lado e abraçando-o, aninhando a cabeça em seu ombro.

- Eu não poderia deixar que você se arriscasse mais por mim, porque eu também te amo. E não posso mais viver sem você - ela falou com os olhos fechados, sentindo mais lágrimas chegando aos olhos e Draco apertando o abraço.

Naquela noite, naquela loja, Harry, enfim, derrotou Voldemort definitivamente. E uma nova era começou. Uma era de paz, apesar de tantas perdas e tanto sofrimento. O mundo mágico recomeçou novamente em sua luta para se restabelecer.

Dois meses depois do fim da guerra, Draco e Gina se casaram, sob protestos e ameaças dos irmãos Weasley. Os pais de Gina aceitaram, mesmo porque, não adiantaria se opor. Os pais de Draco morreram no mesmo dia que Voldemort, tentando defender seu Lord e a loucura que eles chamavam de mundo ideal.

Draco foi inocentado, por dar informações cruciais e localizações de Comensais remanescentes que conseguiram fugir. Herdou toda a fortuna Malfoy e a mansão, onde agora morava com sua esposa, Ginevra Molly Weasley Malfoy.

Em uma tarde particularmente linda de primavera, Gina estava nos jardins da Mansão sentindo a brisa fresca que passava e observando as flores, que eram muitas e variadas, de todas as cores. No rosto ela mantinha um sorriso feliz e radiante. Ela estava pensativa e distraída, e não viu quando Draco chegou e parou atrás dela, só percebeu quando ele a abraçou por trás. Ela alargou mais ainda o sorriso e seus olhos brilharam. Ela emanava felicidade por cada poro do corpo.

- Por que você está tão feliz? - Draco perguntou em seu ouvido, arrepiando-a e arrancando-lhe uma risada.

- Como você pode saber se estou feliz, se estou de costas para você?

- Porque eu te conheço - ele falou como se dissesse algo óbvio - e eu sinto a alegria transbordando em você nesse exato momento!

- Chato! - ela falou brincando e os dois riram - Pois é, já fazem cinco meses que nos casamos, Draco.

- É verdade - ele afrouxou o abraço e cruzou as mãos sobre a barriga dela - Como o tempo passa rápido. Tanta coisa aconteceu nesse tempo...

- Concordo plenamente - ela disse e deu mais uma risada.

- Aqui, você vai ou não me dizer por que está tão feliz?

- Você quer mesmo saber?

- Claro que quero, ruiva! Anda! Fala logo!

- Tá bom! O motivo está embaixo das suas mãos.

- Como? - ele perguntou confuso - O que tem embaixo das minhas mãos é só a sua barr... - parou de falar de repente e arregalou os olhos. Soltou a barriga dela e abriu os braços, ficando estático na mesma posição.

Gina se virou e teve vontade de rir ao ver a cara de assustado de Draco. Ele estava como se tivesse sido petrificado.

- Você está bem? - ela perguntou acariciando-lhe o rosto.

- O que você quis dizer? - ele perguntou receoso.

- Que eu estou grávida - ela falou calmamente, temendo que ele tivesse um treco.

- Co-co-como assim?

- Grávida, Draco! Você quer que eu te explique como aconteceu? - ela perguntou sorrindo e deu uma levantada rápida nas sobrancelhas.

- Você está falando sério? - ele perguntou num misto de felicidade e incredulidade.

- Absoluta!

Ele abraçou-a e começou a girá-la no ar, ambos gargalhando de felicidade. Então ele parou de girá-la e colocou-a de volta ao chão, olhando-a nos olhos antes de beijá-la intensamente.

_**Meses Depois...**_

- Draco - disse Gina, sacudindo o braço do homem.

- Ahm?

- Acorda, Draco. Nós temos que ir ao St.Mungos - disse Gina

- Por quê? O que você quer lá? É algum desejo? Você quer comer gaze com esparadrapo? - disse sonolento fazendo referência aos desejos estranhos que Gina tinha durante a gravidez.

- Não! Nosso filho vai nascer!

- Merlim, e por que você não disse logo? - falou dando um pulo da cama, vestindo-se logo em seguida.

Draco pegou Gina no colo e a bolsa com as coisas do bebê e segundos depois os dois aparataram no Hospital. Logo Gina foi levada para a sala de operação e Draco foi conduzido à sala de espera.

Depois de milhares de minutos esperando a enfermeira conduziu Draco até o quarto em que Gina e o bebê estavam. Encontrou a esposa cochilando enquanto segurava uma pessoa muito pequenina, uma criaturinha com menos de dez centímetros. Aproximou-se da cama de Gina e retirou dos braços dela o filho. Sim, era um menino e Draco não podia dizer que o filho era lindo, afinal estava segurando um ser com a carinha amassada, com um estranho tom avermelhado e um pouco careca. Mesmo assim o amava, sendo ele feio ou bonito, vermelho, amarelo, preto, azul, não importava. Era o seu filho e o amaria do mesmo jeito. Deu um beijo na testa da criança e o colocou no berço que estava do lado da cama de Gina.

Sentou-se do lado da esposa e a abraçou. Gina acordou e olhando Draco, disse:

- E então, o que achou do nosso filho?

- Lindo...igual a mim.

- Por Merlim! - disse Gina rindo um pouco.

- Ginevra, não minta. Assuma que eu sou lindo.

- Tudo bem, eu assumo. Mas também é convencido e ridículo.

- Mesmo assim você me ama.

- Amo. Amo muito.

Draco a olhou, agora sério e disse:

-Eu te amo também. Muito - falou, beijando-a logo em seguida.

Se alguém, há dez anos atrás, dissesse para eles que seriam felizes juntos, com certeza não acreditariam. Mas quando o amor surge na nossa vida ele prega peças que torna tudo possível. É capaz até de unir inimigos mortais. É a força do amor.

**Nota da Beta- Reader:** Euzinha, obrigada:D Filha, eu sou jumenta e por isso ficou horrível, me desculpa! Please! Mas to sem inspiration, all right? Ei, coloca o titulo que eu disse, porra! Vai fazer sucessão! Não, ngm vai morrer, vai fazer um sucesso grande, entende:P Então, amiga, amora da minha vida, eu adorei sua shortfic...ta linda... :D Espero mais fics suas e atualizações.

Beijos da sua Beta Reader mais linda de Marte, (ehin? Ficou doida de vez)

_**Manu Black.**_

**N.A.:** Hello, pretty people! Genteeeeeem! Olha só q coisa + estranha q escrevi! Se não fosse minha beta maravilhosa, a short ia ficar com um fim bem sem graça e q ia ficar parecendo q tava sem fim! o.O Uma nháca! Ainda bem q eu posso contar com minha amiga linda! Ah, ela q deu o nome pra bagaça tb! E ela nem é jumenta! É jóinha! E escreve bem pacas! Aliás, ela tá com fics ótemas! Inclusive a continuação de "A Mediadora",que se chama "O Mediador"!Vcs podiam ir lá ler e comentar! É só ir no profile dela q tem todas! Espero q gostem da minha short tb e comentem! Afinal, a mão nem apodrece e cai com isso! Sério! Vocês não vão ficar como o Dumbledore! Eu agarantio! Aliás, eu tb não comentava, mas qdo descobri q não acontecia nada, uh! Nunca + parei! (Tá parecendo comercial...) Bom, deixa eu parar d escrever besteira! Amo todos vcs q lêem e comentam! E os q não comentam tb! Mas eu os amaria + se comentassem, tá? ;) Bjs!


End file.
